overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Arena
Grand Arena is the imperial arena of Arwintar. Background The arena is one of the iconic features of the Imperial Capital. It serves as a gathering for grand events and social outings such as the Grand Combat Tournament and gladiatorial fights. The Arena is considered to be part of government property lawfully so. While so, the populace of the capital it was one of their most important sources of entertainment. People tend to rend the Grand Arena for setting up various events and promoting it. It was said to be a special place for people like knights who are interesting in gambling, placing their bets on whoever will triumph at end of a death match between combatants. In other words, they looked forward to a spectacle and display of brutality. In the past, the defeated were usually condemned to death, but not any more. There were still cases of deaths in battles, but there would be no killings after the victor was determined. Additionally, Hekkeran Termite had once brought his worker team Foresight to the arena, where they had to fight off continuous hordes of monsters. Because monsters did not accept surrenders, losing would result in death. Nonetheless, it was not like casualties never occur during battle between humans. On a typical day in the arena, it was very rare to not see a single person die. If something like that did actually happen, the pressure exerted by the audience was strong enough to kill someone, since the events with many deaths were very popular.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Nonetheless, priests were often hired to heal the wounded gladiators after the end of any death matches. In the Web Novel, it is also a place for where monsters or beasts purely fought each other to the death in the Coliseum. If one was a worker working for the Grand Arena, it was not considered a rare job to them. In order to entertain those who were not satisfied with normal bouts, it was common among those in-charge of the arena to go out of their way and hire workers, having them become participants of gladiator battles. In a way, several workers tend to duel it out with their fellow workers of the same profession.Overlord First Half Chapter 58: Invaders Part 6 Layout and Features It has been noted that the interior where the combatants enter from is similar to the Amphitheater in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The arena has an open ceiling and numerous seats are here for the spectators. The arena was circular in shape. There was a large entrance at one of its sides through which the coach entered. This entrance led to the VIP rooms, and very few people made use of this entrance. The other entrances were used for the entry and exit of the regular patrons or for the transportation of cargo. These were the three main types of entrances to the arena. * VIP Rooms: An area where only high-ranking people can use to watch the battles in the arena. It has a separate entrance from the regular entrance, so it is not used as often. Only a total of three VIP Rooms was built in the Grand Arena. One was reserved for the arena’s investors. One was reserved for high-ranking nobles. Then, there was the one reserved for the Emperor through the past generations. Regulations At some point in the past, there exists an adventurer team who took to the sky and won a gladiator match by raining spells and arrows on their foes from a distance. Ever since this overly one-sided match-up that bored the audience, the arena has now decided to forbid the use of teleportation or flight magic in general. There can be further regulations made between different sides when arranging a match in the Grand Arena. In this case, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown requesting Osk to grant him a match against Go Gin under certain conditions or restrictions. Trivia * The Grand Combat Tournament hosted at the Grand Arena is the most popular venue and also possesses the highest casualties. * There are demi-human slaves working inside the Grand Arena as participants in bloody matches, fighting each other out to the brink of death while the human audience sit back and enjoy it.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web * Normally, the leader from another country could not appear in a gladiatorial match in the Baharuth Empire's Grand Arena not until Ainz came along and participate. * Promoters collect a lot of information pertaining to powerful monstrous beings which may or may not appear in the arena. * Ainz made his attempt to promote the Sorcerer Kingdom in the Grand Arena where he fought a match with Go Gin and used resurrection magic as a form to awe the audience with his power. * Ainz Ooal Gown defeated the Martial Lord Go Gin, the mightiest man of all gladiators by historical record in the Grand Arena. At the same time, Emperor Jircniv tried to hold negotiations with the Slane Theocracy and high priests of the Temple here.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:Arenas